


running down to the riptide

by IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy/pseuds/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's afraid of going to sleep, of never coming back because it's happened before and he doesn't want to risk it happening again, even if the pillows are insanely soft and it's a very nice bed.</p><p>Or in other words:</p><p>A new demigod arrives at Camp Half-Blood and he's still adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running down to the riptide

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I’d like to preface this by saying that I do not claim to actually have depression. This is all from what I’ve researched of depression and ADHD, and from the descriptions in the book. This is also some of what I’ve been feeling lately, and I figured it’d help me get over it if I wrote some of it out. There’s a bit of self-insertion since I based the oc on myself, but c’mon who wouldn’t want to live in the PJO/HOO ‘verse? He doesn’t get with anybody so don’t hate me. Inspired by Riptide, the Taylor Swift cover, and my recent lack of motivation to return to school along with wanting to sleep forever. Enjoy!

Jordan knew he probably should’ve gone to his cabin, if only to meet his half-siblings holy crap, but he figured nobody would mind if he stayed in the pavilion with the weird mood fire that continued to crackle and give off a comforting warmth. Shivering from the wind, he ducked further into his hoodie, moving closer to the fire. He stared into the dark blue flames that seemed to be greying slightly, looking up and nearly jumping as he spotted a woman tending the fire nearby. When she smiled at him, he smiled back slightly nervously, an apology on the tip of his tongue before she shook her head. 

“Hey.” Jumping again, he looked up to see the guy he’d met when he had reached the camp, the pretty one with the green eyes. “You know there’s a curfew right? The harpies will attack you if they catch you out here.” He wasn’t sure if the older demigod was joking, but from the way he was smiling, fondly as if he were reminiscing, made him think so.

“Uh, sorry. I’ll head back in a minute.” Wrapping his arms around himself, distantly wondering if it would hurt to be eaten by harpies. He must’ve been too quiet, since the older boy began waving his hand in front of his face with a raised eyebrow.

“I was just kidding. Mostly.” He said, his eyebrows furrowing in a worried expression. “I don’t think they’ll actually kill you.” Jordan struggled to find his words, nodding for a few seconds idiotically. 

“Oh. Uh, no, I wasn’t thinking about that. I mean, I was, but I wasn’t really worried about it. But thanks, I guess.” He managed, eyes flicking between the boy, who was the head counselor for the Poseidon cabin he thinks he remembers, and the fire. The older boy sits beside him, scooting in close enough that his shoulder brushes Jordan’s and Jordan tries to subtly scoot away. Not that he minds people without boundaries, just that he’s not one of them and he likes his boundaries very much thank you.

“Sorry.” The boy, Percy he finally remembers, apologizes, to which Jordan responds brilliantly by shrugging. “So, uh, what’s worrying you?” He asks earnestly, like it’s his only job in life to listen to people’s problems. Which, Jordan thinks, probably is, if he’s a counselor for the demigods.

“What? Oh. Um, nothing. I’m fine.” He says automatically, shaking himself from his thoughts and trying not to worry anybody. It hasn’t even been a full day, he mourns. Percy looks at him like he knows he’s lying, which is strange because it’s actually partially true. He’s fine, but he wouldn’t ever say he’s okay or good. 

“Why aren’t you asleep yet, then? Usually by now, demigods pass out pretty quick from all the new…” He waves around with his hand, which Jordan takes as learning about the camp and that he’s a demigod. He shrugs again, unable to describe it. He remembers the girl with the gray eyes greeting him as soon as he’d arrived, quickly and efficiently explaining that he was a demigod, which meant that his dad wasn’t actually his dad and that he was technically half-god. It also meant that to monsters, he was a tasty snack to be eaten, and that he was in danger unless he knew how to protect himself. Which led to an explanation about the camp and what they did and something about capture the flags and his half-siblings, and overall, Jordan was left very confused over the whole thing. He’d been claimed during dinner, a glowing white tree hanging over his head that signified that he was a son of Hypnos which made sense to Jordan. He’d been shown the Hypnos cabin and left to it, with the promise of an early start if he could manage it, which was apparently an inside joke to the other campers.

“I’m not really tired.” He lied, rubbing his neck awkwardly as he tried to figure out a way to verbalize that he didn’t want to sleep because he was afraid he wouldn’t want to get out of bed ever again. He managed to deal with his… issues, by staying busy and, more importantly, by staying awake. He’d been too easy on himself and it had just made things worse. In a way, the whole finding out that he was a demigod thing had been a godsend, no pun intended. The way Percy snorts though, makes him glance up at the older teen curiously, irritation flaring up in his chest. “What’s so funny?” He asks, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

“Oh, no, I’m not laughing at you, just… I thought it was funny that the son of the god of sleep wasn’t tired. Irony or something.” He explained, still smiling faintly which soothed Jordan enough for him to lower his guard.

“Oh. Right.” Rubbing his arm absently, he went back to staring at the fire, tired from having to keep up conversation. “Hilarious.” He hadn’t thought he’d been frowning, but when Percy put a hand on his shoulder, he leaned away from the touch instinctively, his shoulders hunching automatically, and became aware that he had been frowning.

“You’re… not like most kids that show up.” Percy’s wry words got a snort from Jordan, making him smile slightly which seemed to encourage Percy. “Did something happen on your way here?” This time Jordan actually turns to look at Percy, gauging his expression warily before lifting a shoulder.

“Besides almost getting jumped by a lady that was half lion? Not really. Definition of uneventful.” He recounted, tapping his fingers against the inside of his arm thoughtfully. He startled when Percy pointed at his arm, moving it until it was pressed against his side protectively.

“Are you injured? You should’ve said something, the Apollo cabin’s the one that deals with stuff like that.” Shaking his head quickly, he crossed his arms over his chest before lifting his shoulders. 

“No, I’m fine. Seriously. No injuries.” Percy cocked his head as he looked at him, looking confused. 

“Alright. If you’re sure. I better get going then, I actually need to be up early in the morning. It was nice meeting you, er…” He hesitated, clearly not remembering him from earlier. Jordan snorted before turning back to the fire.

“Jordan. Nice meeting you too, Percy.” He caught the boy’s wince, the corner of his smile turning up as he laughed sheepishly. 

“Sorry. Nice meeting you, Jordan. Goodnight!” He tossed out before turning to leave, taking the steps out of the pavilion two at a time. He smiled as the flame went from dark navy to a lighter cyan, thinking that this place might really be a godsend.

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, his name's Jordan Lopez and he's Hispanic. I'm not sure how much more I want to write in this verse tbh. And just a word of warning, it probably won't be a big series or anything. Also, Jasico is going to be a thing.


End file.
